


The Hello Happy Swap

by hyperfixated_on_u



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body Swap, F/F, Freaky Friday sort of thing, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i headcanon that hagumi and kaoru (and honestly kokoro) don't shave their legs, it's been a minute, it's not crucial to the story but yes it is, kokoro is too okay with this, misaki is cranky, very light tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixated_on_u/pseuds/hyperfixated_on_u
Summary: Each member of Hello, Happy World! wakes up in a bed they don't recognize. They put together that they're not just in a different bed, but a different body. Can they figure out how to swap back? How did they swap in the first place? May the three loons figure out that Michelle is Misaki?
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Matsubara Kanon, Kitazawa Hagumi/Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Kitazawa Hagumi/Seta Kaoru, Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a bit since I've posted, but I'm suuuuper excited for this. Please tell me if you enjoyed it and if you want more! I've been working on my writing stamina, so i hope this will be more than one chapter, and longer to the reader.

Hagumi woke up to find herself covered in long, blonde hair. At first she brushed it off as a weird prank from her brother. But as she got out of bed, she immediately missed where her ladder would’ve been and fell off her bed. It wasn’t as high as it should’ve been. Hagumi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and quickly realized she was  _ not _ where she was supposed to be. She looked at the mirror across from the bed that didn’t belong to her and saw that she in fact wasn’t Hagumi Kitazawa, the loveable tangerine-looking, softball playing lesbian (which was sort of a redundant thing to say). No, she saw her dear friend, Kokoro Tsurumaki. 

Hagumi didn’t actually think much of it. This is because her first words as Kokoro were “Oh, a classic body swap situation.” And that was that. It was weird at first hearing Kokoro’s voice instead of her own, but one of Hagumi’s strengths was adapting to change; despite however weird the change was.

It felt weird being taller. Sure, it was only by a couple centimeters, three to be exact, but still. The worst part of this change was the hair, though. Hagumi’s hair had always been relatively short. The longest it ever was was in fourth grade, but it only went down to her mid-neck. It had never been as long as Kokoro’s, so it was quite uncomfortable. Kokoro’s hair was a lot heavier, and Hagumi didn’t like how it felt on the back of her neck. So, she went scrambling for a hair-tie. Hagumi did her best to put her hair up, but it didn’t look great.

“It’s fine for now. Now, where are Kokoro’s kokoclothes?” Hagumi laughed at her own stupid joke.

The clothes were actually right in front of her, in a large antique closet. Hagumi grabbed the handles, it was actually pretty, all of Kokoro’s clothing. She started with undergarments, putting them on with her eyes closed, she didn’t want to intrude. Hagumi found a pair of pants with suspenders attached. She paired it with a graphic tee from a cartoon Kokoro enjoyed. Lastly, she picked two random socks. 

“I feel like this isn’t how she’d dress, but I kind of like it!” 

After that fun wardrobe adventure, Hagumi started to panic. She had to call Kokoro. But how? She had Kokoro’s phone, who knows which body her friend ended up in? And Hagumi didn’t know the password to the device. And if she figured it out, wasn’t that a breach of privacy? But is already being in Kokoro’s body a breach of privacy?  _ Grughle.  _ She needed to eat.

***

Hagumi had to put her game face on. Well, her Kokoro face on. There could be no slip-ups or mess-ups, or any sort of -ups.  _ “How does Kokoro walk?”  _ She thought to herself.  _ “Probably similar to me, like a sort of skip maybe?”  _ In all honesty, Hagumi was glad she ended up in Kokoro’s body, their personalities are similar enough that it could pass off as just acting a bit strange today. 

She trotted down the fancy stairwell in the Tsurumaki Mansion. The house was so big, Hagumi feared she’d never make it to the dining room. “ _ Thank goodness Kanon didn’t end up in this body” _ . That statement made Hagumi think. _ “Is it just Kokoro and me who swapped bodies? Or is it the entirety of HaroHapi!? Perhaps the entire world swapped bodies? I’m probably overthinking this.” _

It didn’t take too long for Hagumi to find the dining room. There sat the Suits, the Leader sat at the head of the table, and the two others on her right and left respectively.  _ “That’s weird, where are the Tsurumakis? Maybe they left for work? On a Saturday?”  _ Hagumi sat down, where food had already been prepared. She greeted the Suits with a big smile and started to eat. 

“You have rehearsal today, Tsurumaki-san.” 

“Oh! Great! What a wonderful thing!!” This wasn’t too hard, Hagumi just had to take her own words and bring them up a couple notches, then their energy would match. 

***

So, Hagumi went down to CiRCLE, in hopes to practice and to figure this mess out.


	2. Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro finds herself in a new body, and so far, she's loving every minute.

It was 9:00 AM on a Saturday. So clearly Kokoro was already up. She jumped out of bed and walked to the dining room. She never opened her eyes until she sat down. That way, the first thing she saw could be food. However, the structure of the house felt different than usual. It didn’t really mean anything to Kokoro, though. Kokoro had sort of a sixth sense, she’d call it, for finding her way in the dark. She plopped herself at the table and opened her eyes to see something rather odd.

“Oh! Misaki, you’re up early!” The woman at the table said.

_ “Misaki?”  _ Kokoro thought to herself, but her thinking was interrupted by the other voice at the table.

“She’s probably just looking for her phone, then she’ll go back to bed and pretend nothing exists.” The man laughed, he looked familiar to Kokoro, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Are you feeling alright, dear? You’re very smile-y right now.” 

“Oh, it’s probably because she has her rehearsal today! She’ll get to see her friends. Especially that Kokoro, on and on about her!” The woman laughed with the man.

“Um, excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Kokoro quickly fled the room, and went back to where she started her day. 

***

Kokoro rifled through the things in the house she didn’t recognise, looking desperately for a mirror. She grabbed a pink handel and saw something. Misaki Okusawa. “Ooh! That’s why they kept calling me Misaki! I thought I just ended up at the wrong house again!” The first thing Kokoro did in her new body was grab her new chest. Then, she looked down her shirt. Her thinking was that if this was her new life, she’d have to get used to the changes, especially the bigger ones. 

Humming to herself, she picked out some clothes, “Wow, all of her clothes look the same!” In addition to insulting Misaki’s wardrobe, she also decided to put her hair in little pigtails. She liked when Misaki wore them to tennis practice.

Next to the main closet, was a smaller one, “Maybe this is where she keeps her better clothes.” Opening it, a giant pink thing fell out. Rolling it over, Kokoro quickly figured out what that was. But being the smart, rational person she was, her brain immediately thought  _ “Huh, I guess Misaki is a big Michelle fan.” _

Trying again, Kokoro went back to Misaki’s parents. It was nice, instead of being greeted by three people her parents employed, being greeted by parents. She talked to them, she ate with them too. 

“Misaki dear, you get headed to CiRCLE, you don’t want to be late!” Misaki’s mother called to Kokoro. 

So, happily skipping out the door, went Kokoro, smiling super wide, on the way to meet her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was sort of short, but the next will be longer, I swear, and I'm super excited to share it! Also! Hagumi is in Kokoro's body, Kokoro is in Misaki's body!


	3. Blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki's reaction to this whole situation is quite different than the previous two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a bit. But we're back with chapter three! thank you for the lovely comments and support so far, it really means a lot! I was in a bit of a slump, so I'm really glad to be posting right now!

Misaki shivered, her blankets felt thinner than usual. Waking up, she realized she was  _ not _ in her home. Thus she began to panic. What could’ve happened? Was she kidnapped? She wasn’t hurt, she felt fine, physically fine that is. Emotionally was a different story. 

Emotionally, Misaki felt like vomiting her brains out. She had never been this terrified. She stepped out of the bed she was in. Could she make a run for it? But looking around, she realized that she recognised this room. She recognised this bed. It was Kanon’s. And she was in Kanon’s clothes. And she was in Kanon’s home. And she was in Kanon’s body. 

“I- I- I  _ must  _ be dreaming. This isn’t possible! It’s an illusion? Right?” Misaki’s pulse quickened, maybe this was real. She does recall Kasumi saying something about being in Arisa’s body before, but that was Kasumi. Conversations with her were very multi-tracked. Kasumi’s ADHD and Misaki’s ADHD were on two very different planes of neuro-divergence.

Misaki shook that off, because clearly, that wasn’t the issue at hand. She looked down at her 

(well, Kanon’s) body. “I feel like I’m violating her. This feels wrong.” But Misaki needed answers. So, she looks for Kanon’s phone, and knowing the passcode (Kanon trusts Misaki immensely) Misaki looks for her phone number. If she’s in Kanon’s body, then Kanon must be in her body, right?

The phone rings. It stops.

“Hello? It’s Misaki, I know you’re confused, but we oughta meet up, Kanon.” Her voice is hushed and shaky, it comes out quieter than expected.

“Hey Misaki!! I don’t know where Kanon is, but this isn’t her!” 

It’s weird to hear her own voice on the other line. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

“It’s Kokoro!”

Misaki drops the phone. Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no. “Oh my God,” this is bad, this is very, very bad. A body swap is one thing, but having Kokoro in your body is another. If Kanon was in Misaki’s body, things would've been better, Kanon knows how to treat a body. Kokoro on the other hand… If Kokoro treats the DJ’s body as if it was the same way the blonde’s body was built, Misaki’s body might literally die. She can’t do flips and tricks and whatnot! She can’t even ride a bike!

“Misaki? Are you still there?” The phone on the floor brings her back to reality, if that’s what you can call this.

“Yep, still here, uh, still here. Listen, Kokoro,”

“Yes, listening!”

Continuing, she pinches the bridge of her nose, “Right, okay, here’s what’s gonna happen, we’re gonna meet at CiRCLE with everyone else, but please do not do anything bad to my body.”

“Bad? What do you mean bad? Also, I’m already on the bus to CiRCLE.”

“Bad, as in, no gymnastics and such, do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah, starting now!”

“Oh dear lord, what did you do?” Misaki was already exhausted from all of this.

“I just cracked your back in a backbend! I do them every morning!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll see you soon, bye.” This was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, re-cap: Hagumi is in Kokoro's body, Kokoro is in Misaki's body, Misaki is in Kanon's body


	4. Plums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I couldn't think of a summary!

The moment Kanon woke up she knew something was wrong. First off, she wasn’t in her home, but second off, her phone was buzzing like crazy! Sure, Kanon got messages from time to time, usually from Misaki or her parents, but this was unreal. She grabbed the item and examined it. This wasn’t her phone. This wasn’t her house. These weren’t even her clothes! No, these things belonged to the one and only Kaoru Seta. 

Kanon scrolled to the right at the camera function. It wasn't her face that appeared either, it was Kaoru’s. Kanon’s chest started to get heavy, the notification sounds buzzed in her head. What was happening? It was all so overwhelming. Shakily, she took the phone and put it on silent, she couldn’t deal with everything at once. 

_ “Inhale, exhale,”  _ Kanon closed her eyes and repeated this a couple of times to herself. As she began to come back, she thought it best to try to figure this mess out. Taking Kaoru’s phone out again, she tried a password. The six dots on the screen shook, as if mocking Kanon that she got it wrong. She thought to herself,  _ “Hmm, six numbers that might be dear to Kaoru…”  _ She tried writing ‘fleets,’ but once again, the six dot shook. Continuing to struggle, a lightbulb went off in her head; Kanon typed 042316, the phone unlocked to a picture of Kaoru and her bandmates. “Hehe, Shakespeare’s death day, classic Kaoru!”

Now, Kanon had to figure out whom to message. “Kasumi or Tae would be a good choice, I think they said something about a body swap, but I was only sort of half listening… I’ll try Kokoro, she’ll have something to say about this!”

Scrolling through contacts was harder than it should’ve been, Kaoru insists on having an adjective before each name. Eventually, Kanon found a contact labeled “Fair, Sweet Kokoro” with a sun emoji at the end. Kanon hovered over the “call” button, not only did she have a hard time talking on the phone, who knows if it’d be Kokoro picking up! If it was a Suit, she’d sound insane! If someone else was in Kokoro’s body (which apparently could happen), then she could be talking to a total stranger! 

She just had to do it, it was her best (and only) idea. The call rang out once, twice, thrice… Nothing except for: “Hey hey!! This is Kokoro! But I’m not on my phone right now, so I can’t have a fun chat! But leave a message!” This is where Kanon really started to panic, especially because she just remembered she had to get to CiRCLE in 20 minutes, and this wasn’t her normal route! She was sure to get lost! 

No, Kanon didn’t have time to freak out, she needed Kokoro to pick up. It rang out once, twice-

“Yello?”

“Oh, thank god! Kokoro, something is terribly wrong!”

“Kaoru? Uh, what’s your problem?” Now, Kanon didn’t know that this was Hagumi, and Hagumi didn’t know that this was Kanon, so things were about to get confusing.

“Uh, um, that’s sort of the thing, hehe, I’m not Kaoru?” There was a short silence, but it felt like it lasted ages. Finally, Kanon spoke, “I’m not Kaoru, I- this is going to sound weird, I’m Kanon, um, I’m Kanon.”

“Huh. Okay… That makes sense, I guess? I’m not Kokoro, either… I’m Hagumi!”

“Oh, um, I- okay? Uh, yeah, do you, uh, do you know what happened? And-slash-or how to fix it?”

“No. I have no idea. I think it’d be best to discuss when we all meet up, ya know?”

“Fuee! I don’t know how to get to CiRCLE from here! You’re usually my rescue aid, what do I do?”

Kanon and Hagumi continued to discuss the method of how to get to CiRCLE. Finally (sort of) understanding, Kanon grabbed Kaoru’s guitar, and followed Hagumi’s instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't too long, but I don't have great writing stamina! Anyway, I'm sorry I don't have a regular upload schedule. Also, I'm really glad people are enjoying this series! Quick reminder! Hagumi is in Kokoro's body, Kokoro is in Misaki's body, Misaki is in Kanon's body, Kanon is in Kaoru's body!


	5. A Handful of Tangerines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the realizations! Featuring Hagumi's brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!! I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been really stressed with school, but I'm really happy with how this came out!!

Ah morning, one of the most blissful times for Kaoru, the sound of hundreds of girls pinging her phone. But this day was off. No pings, no buzzes, no nothing. Kaoru woke up at her usual time, but clearly anxious. Her kittens must’ve been in danger. So hurriedly, she hopped out of bed.

_ THUD _

This was not her bed. And she had woken someone up, someone who clearly didn’t want to be awake on a Saturday morning. Kaoru didn’t sleep in a bunk bed, and she certainly didn’t share a room. 

“Ugh, Hagumi, you gotta stop jumping off your bed, you’re gonna hurt yourself, or more importantly, me,” the body rolled over, back facing Kaoru. She saw tufts of dark, rusty red hair peeking out from the blankets.

_ “Hagumi?”  _ she thought,  _ “why would someone call me Hagumi? I’m Kaoru Seta. I know a Hagumi, we play in the same band together, but I am not her!”  _ This truly puzzled Kaoru, but strange things happen all the time, so with open arms and a confident voice she stated, “I am not the sweet Hagumi that you know, for I am Kaoru Seta! Captor of hearts and guitarist of Hello, Happy World!” Kaoru spun at the end of her mighty introduction, just for the flair of drama.

The words that had come out of her mouth were very odd. It was almost as if she started talking an octave higher.

The person that was sleeping on the bottom bunk stood up in front of Kaoru, towering over her. This is when things  _ really  _ got weird. People were rarely taller than her, this guy must’ve been eight feet tall, if he was this much taller than Kaoru. His limbs seemed to spindle when he walked about, almost touching the floor. Kaoru was officially intimidated. She looked at the floor, and instead of seeing the scratchless legs of Kaoru Seta, she saw scraggly orange leg hairs and cuts and bruises, scattered up and down. 

“Hagu, are you feeling okay?” He put his hand on her forehead, “you feel fine, you’re not burning up, or anything.”

Kaoru looked at the guy, he looked to be about nineteen or so.

“Where am I?” Something was clearly going on, and Kaoru had no idea what it was.

“Oh shit. God, how hard did you hit your head when you fell? Do you know who I am?” The tiredness on his face quickly washed away and was replaced with genuine concern.

“Not really, you look familiar though, have you gone to one of our shows?” 

“Uh, yeah, I got you into bass! Monkey? That’s what you call me? I’m Mito? You’re crazy tall brother? Hagu…” Mito was clearly very worried.

The realization hit Kaoru like a truck. While this was very confusing, and clearly out of the ordinary, things started to make sense. And being the amazing actor she was, Kaoru was forced to play along. Smiling, she started laughing, “haha!! I got you!” 

And what she got in return was a smack on the head. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I think you’ve been spending too much time with that Hina kid, she’s weird.” Mito flipped Kaoru off and got back into bed, grumbling to himself. “Oh, and don’t forget to bring your bass with you to rehearsal today, I can’t drop it off at CiRCLE again, I’m a busy man!’

***

Things started falling into place, it was clear (and by clear I mean absolutely opaque, because what the hell is going on) that Kaoru was in her dear friend and partner’s body, Hagumi Kitazawa.

_ BRRING BRRING! BRRING BRRING!  _

The contact on the phone said ‘KKR <3’. Kaoru assumed that was Kokoro. Kaoru let it ring, it wasn’t her business what Kokoro had to say to Hagumi. Eventually it stopped, but was quickly followed by a text reading

_ u have to pick up!! its an emergancy!! also i dont know how to spell emrgincy! _

So once again  _ BRRING BRRING! BRRING BRRING! _

She had no other choice, so she picked up.

“Hello! This is Hagumi!” Kaoru gave her best Hagumi impression.

“I know it’s not Hagumi, I’m Hagumi, I don’t know who you are!”

Kaoru brushed at her brow, “phew, I’m not Hagumi, I’m Kaoru, what’s going on?”

“I really don’t know, but we should discuss at rehearsal, so you gotta come!”

“Right! Yes, your brother reminded me! Yep, I’m going to get dressed and head there straight away!”

***

Kaoru kept Hagumi on the phone for the dressing montage, she didn’t want people to be suspicious that Hagumi was wearing something weird and extravagant, something Kaoru would wear.

Walking out the door, confident in what Hagumi told her to wear, Kaoru left for CiRCLE.

“Don’t forget your, or my bass!!”

“Of course not!” Kaoru walked back into Hagumi’s home and grabbed her friend’s bass and left her house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagumi and Kaoru don't shave their legs and I am projecting. Next chapter they're finally gonna meet up and discuss this debacle! I wish I was in Hagu's body just to hold that sexy Rickenbacker. I know it's weird that I called Hagu's bass sexy, but as a bass player, i just long to hold a Rickenbacker in my hands, they're just so beautiful. Quick reminder! Hagumi is in Kokoro's body, Kokoro is in Misaki's body, Misaki is in Kanon's body, Kanon is in Kaoru's body, and Kaoru is in Hagumi's body!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused as to who's in what body, at the end of each chapter I'll post what we know so far: Hagumi is in Kokoro's body.


End file.
